Karl (TDD)
Karl is a contestant on Total Drama Designers. He is TDobsessed88's character. He was the second one to sign up to the competition. Audition Interview Tell us a little about yourself.- ' '''Karl:'Well i am the perfect guy. I am captain of my football team, and evrybody loves me. ALso i am a straight A student. I am the guy everybody dresses like, so you can call me a trend setter. '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Karl: '''Well one fault about me is if i win something a get a little arrogant. A virtue of mine is i am determined and competitive. '''Why did you sign up: Karl: '''I signed up because i want everybody to look good, kinda like me. I think everyone deserves the chance to be popular and if they wear what i do they will be popular. '''Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Karl: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is distraction. There is definately going to be some hot girls making their design and i will get distracted and they will make a better design than me! Pre-Game Interview How far do you think you'll make it? I think I might make it pretty far, as long as I have great friends like Barbie, Jamie and Jessica Who would you want to be in the final three with? I would want to be in the final 3 with Barbie and Jamie What do you think about all the other competitors? I think Katina can kiss my butt, I think Jonny is pretty awesome and so is Ethan. Dallas seems pretty cool. But my 3 best friends are Barbie, Jamie and Jessica! Who would you eliminate first? I don't know maybe Monica? How do you think you will make it in challenges? I think the challenges will be hard and easy, like some will be hard and others will be easy! If you had to choose someone to come in the competition to accompany you, who would it be? Oooooh! I don't know maybe my sister because she knows a lot about fashion! Prizes Rewarded *Karl has been rewarded the "3 Forgiveness" reward. *Karl has been rewarded. *Karl has been rewared with invinciblility 5 times! **That is the most out of anyone on the show! Trivia *Karl is the second contestant that had a look change before the competition started, and after his page was created. The other is Monica **His original look is seen here. *Karl has won the first challenge of Total Drama Designers , he won along with Jamie and was invincible. **Ironically, they were the first twp people to sign up. *Karl has won the most challenges in Total Drama Designers. Design Gallery aadfneut.png|'Karl's first design!' baithing_suit_guy!.png|'Karl's Model for his Baithing Suit Design!' karbie.jpg|'Karl dressed as Barbie!' ERO_GUY.jpg|'Karl in his party clothes!' Evill_K.jpg|'Karl as a punk!' weriuoere.jpg|'Karl dressed as Neo Flange!' Neo Flange.jpg|'Neo Flange!' sa,dgjq.jpg|'Karl's sister Samantha!' abigfejh.jpg|'Karl as a bunny!' vaithalfjk.jpg|'Karl's sexy design!' Finale Gallery finale1.jpg|Formal: It was nice! It could've been better, but it's okay!. 8''' finale2.jpg|Street: I don't know what you added to your teeth.. it's okay: '''8 finale3.jpg|Nude: Yours was okay. 7''' finale4.jpg|Bussinessman: PERFECT! '''10 finale6.jpg|Modern: Although you said that was modern where you live, I really liked it! it was awesome! 9''' Finale7.jpg|Hot Date: I think the design you made was more like a circus... It didn't really fit the Hot Date expression. '''5 finale8.jpg|Animal Print: Your design wasn't an animal print, was an animal. Very well, though. 5''' finale5.jpg|Rocker: I said they had to be UNIQUE DESIGNS you already used it for another roleplay. However, it was nice. '''3 Category:Male Category:Total Drama Designers